


Salt and Silver

by Mellisah



Series: Voltron Legendary Pilots Sunday Ficnics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically an AU where they fight ghosts, Gen, Paranormal Investigators, Sunday Ficnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: "Voltron Psychic Investigation Agency- We fight your ghosts with the heart of lions!""Lance, that doesn't even make sense.""Don't care, too late, it's written down in stone. Permanent now."





	Salt and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Week two of the VLP (Voltron Legendary Pilots) server's Sunday Ficnics!(I did an art for week one. It was eh. But then again, so is this...?)  
> This week's theme: Supernatural.

“Lance, behind you!” Lance ducked just in time to escape an ornate china plate haphazardly tossed at his head. 

“Thanks,” Lance grinned. “Hunk, to your right!” Hunk sidestepped the chair, to have it crash against the wall. 

“Man, We really did get a violent ghost this time around. What is this, a level three poltergeist-Keith, your twelve!” With a complicated-looking maneuver involving some fancy footwork, a few twists, and vaulting over a couch, he dodged the various utensils headed his way. 

“Show-off.” Lance grumbled, aiming a salt-bomb in the general vicinity of the poltergeist. (He would've made it, too, he would insist later, but there was the problem that poltergeists didn't have manifestations.) It shattered against the cabinet, splattering salt particles like snow against the ghost. It let out a violent psychic wail;Pidge and Keith winced and covered their ears. 

“Lance, ease up on assaulting the ghost!” Pidge yelped, nimbly leaping over the obstacles the ghost was throwing at her. “You're killing the Hearers here!” She glanced around, then lobbed a pack of iron filings at a table. It hit the table squarely on a leg, loosening the ghost’s bonds to their world. The barrage of objects flying towards the Voltron Psychic Investigation Agency lessened significantly. 

“It's the table!” Shiro said, already running towards the specified object. He hit the table leg that Pidge's iron filings had splintered with his silver-lined hand, causing it to crack even more. Because of its psychic ties to a ghost, the table’s durability was increased. Thankfully, Coran and Allura(very prestigious researchers in the paranormal outbreak, and their very close friends) had figured out that iron, silver, salt, and lavender helped tremendously in nullifying the objects. Shiro turned around and looked Keith in the eyes. 

“No magnesium flares.” Keith made a complaining noise through his teeth but slotted the flare back into his belt. Shiro wasn’t having another fire in a house again. Lance and Hunk’s combined assault of a salt-bomb and a canister of lavender broke the table leg. The various items floating in the air crashed to the floor, the ghost(finally) gone. Team Voltron flopped to the floor, exhausted. 

“Good work, team.”


End file.
